This invention relates generally to the field of genomics and, more specifically to detection, identification, and quantification of target analytes in mixtures.
Although all cells in the human body contain the same genetic material, the same genes are not active in all of those cells. Alterations in gene expression patterns can have profound effects on biological functions. These variations in gene expression are at the core of altered physiologic and pathologic processes. Therefore, identifying and quantifying the expression of genes in normal cells compared to diseased cells can aid the discovery of new drug and diagnostic targets.
Nucleic acids can be detected and quantified based on their specific polynucleotide sequences. The basic principle underlying existing methods of detection and quantification is the hybridization of a labeled complementary probe sequence to a target sequence of interest in a sample. The formation of a duplex indicates the presence of the target sequence in the sample and the degree of duplex formation, as measured by the amount of label incorporated in it, is proportional to the amount of the target sequence.
This technique, called molecular hybridization, has been a useful tool for identifying and analyzing specific nucleic acid sequences in complex mixtures. This technique has been used in diagnostics, for example, to detect nucleic acid sequences of various microbes in biological samples. In addition, hybridization techniques have been used to map genetic differences or
polymorphisms between individuals. Furthermore, these techniques have been used to monitor changes in gene expression in different populations of cells or in cells treated with different agents.
In the past, only a few genes could be detected in a complex sample at one time. However, DNA microarrays, devices that consist of thousands of immobilized DNA sequences present on a miniaturized surface, have made this process more efficient. Using a microarray, it is possible in a single experiment to detect the presence or absence of thousands of genes in a biological sample. This allows researchers to simultaneously perform several diagnostic tests on one sample, or to observe expression level changes in thousands of genes in one experiment. Generally, microarrays are prepared by binding DNA sequences to a surface such as a nylon membrane or glass slide at precisely defined locations on a grid. Then nucleic acids in a biological sample are labeled and hybridized to the array. The labeled sample DNA marks the exact position on the array where hybridization occurs, allowing automatic detection.
Unfortunately, despite the miniaturization of array formats, this method still requires significant amounts of the biological sample. However, in several cases, such as biopsies of diseased tissues or samples of a discrete cell type, the biological sample is in limited supply. In addition, the kinetics of hybridization on the surface of a microarray is less efficient than hybridization in small amounts of aqueous solution. Furthermore, microarrays require a large dynamic range of detection to account for large difference in abundance of the different molecular species. This results in decreased sensitivity since there is a trade-off between sensitivity and dynamic range. A further problem with microarray methods is that the output is quantitative analog data that has undergone several intermediary transformations. In microarrays, the amount of nucleic acid hybridized to each spot is determined by measuring its label and so any nonlinear correlation between the amount of DNA hybridized and the amount of the label detected will skew the data output. Such non-linearity has been widely documented.
Thus, there exists a need for accurate and sensitive detection, identification and quantification of analytes in complex mixtures. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.